


伦敦雨夜

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 乔治堡决战后海尔森回了伦敦，过上了清闲无聊的生活。正当他无聊到要崩溃时，意外的人出现了……





	伦敦雨夜

人老了以后会有两种情况。一种是越来越暴躁与蛮不讲理，一种是越来越平和。海尔森不太清楚自己具体属于哪种情况，不过在回到伦敦后，他感觉自己正在倾向于第二种。  
乔治堡一战后，海尔森在被捅穿脖子的情况下居然捡了条命回来，一睁眼就是查尔斯李那张忧愁的脸。这让他感叹了一会儿世事无常。死亡能带走海尔森身边的任何人，却偏偏拒绝带走他。  
在他养伤的时候，他收到了伦敦宗发来的信。信中诚恳感谢了他这些年为教团做出的贡献，然后委婉地提示他，最近几年在他的管理下教团在美洲的势力日渐削弱。长老会讨论后认为，他已经为教团付出了足够多的精力，是时候让他休息了，因此特将他调回伦敦，并将美洲教团大团长一职交给查尔斯李。说白了，要他退休。  
海尔森一收到信就开始收拾行李。查尔斯李在一边默默地看着他。  
“曾几何时你不再关心教团了。”  
“我有吗？”海尔森停下手里的动作，“让你这么感觉我很抱歉，查尔斯。”  
“我并不是指摘你失职，”查尔斯李继续说，“你尽到了你的责任，也相信我们的教条，但你早就并不真的关注教团的未来了。”  
“也许你是对的，”海尔森站起来，“也许你能做的比我更好。”  
查尔斯李哼了一声，只是继续看着他。海尔森心里有一股沧然，不是为了自己，而是为了查尔斯。他怀疑查尔斯在他们的事业上付出的比他还多。  
最终查尔斯说：“向我保证你会在伦敦过得很好，并且给我写信。”  
查尔斯永远都会原谅海尔森，不是吗？  
“我尽力，查尔斯。我们还是朋友吧？”  
“当然了，海尔森，”查尔斯李从来不会让他失望，“我从来没有后悔过追随你。”  
“那么，”海尔森轻声说，“照顾好你自己。”

回到故乡并没有让人多么快乐。海尔森与珍妮的重逢算不上愉快，但也好过无人问津。在勉强交流后他们终于放弃了和平相处，开始互相刺挠起来，正如他们的书信里也充满了虚伪的问候和辛辣的嘲讽。长老会也并没有指派给海尔森具体事务，甚至连监视和保护都省了，把他放在一边就忘记了。英国兄弟会那边更夸张。还记得海尔森·肯威的矫健身手与狡猾头脑的刺客们差不多都已经不在人世，年轻一辈甚至没怎么听过这个名字，他们只知道有个老家伙从美洲来伦敦了，没有职务，无需牵肠挂肚。似乎所有人对海尔森的期望，都是喝喝茶，看看报纸，过个十年二十年，悄无声息的老死在扶手椅里。突然间海尔森就被世界遗忘了，被所有人遗弃了。他正式退休了。这时他也领悟到，在他这个年纪，喝茶看报不说话比宝刀未老做急先锋更能赢得尊重。  
一开始，海尔森对此没有很大的意见。茶很好喝，报纸很好看，和珍妮一起去看歌剧也很有趣，那为什么还要强求什么呢？没有职务意味着清闲自在，有家产土地意味着可以不劳而获，甚至连管理家产都用不着，珍妮已经管的井井有条不容他置喙。海尔森·肯威现在已经是世界第一闲人，不需要思考任何艰难的问题，不需要吃任何苦受任何罪，只要四处逛逛，享受生活就是了。更何况，他的身体状况不算良好。脖子上的伤毁了他的嗓子，到现在他都声音沙哑。左手使不上力，关节时常疼痛，腹部的旧伤也没有放过他。人老了就是会这样，年轻时太糟践自己，老了就是要遭报应。  
只是有时在深夜，海尔森会感到极端空虚，仿佛他的理想尽燃成灰烬，他的年华全部付之东流。  
“你本该结婚的，”珍妮说，“如果你有妻儿，现在你就不会这么寂寞了，圣殿骑士。”  
“你也没结婚。”海尔森怼她。珍妮不理他了，自顾自看账本。无聊，真是无聊。每一天都和前一天一模一样。海尔森还没告诉珍妮自己有个非婚生子。私生子，原住民，刺客，可以想象珍妮知道这一切后会作何反应。她会气到跺脚，“太羞耻了！你这个自大狂！”然后这一整天都会变得很有趣。可是到了明天，又会无聊起来了。循规蹈矩，一切照旧。  
可能海尔森真的该结婚。但是话说回来，他这种人结婚，属于危害人间。

“我想和你结婚。”曾经康纳这么说过。当时康纳正靠在他身上，两人赤裸着躺在被子下。康纳才二十岁，眼睛明亮，神态天真，容貌英俊，身强力壮。他们正爱的如火如荼，把肉欲当爱情，把扭曲当真诚。  
“我们不能结婚，”海尔森懒洋洋地说，“你可真是个孩子。”  
康纳给了他一个窒息的吻。海尔森用力推开了他，像是一只狐狸吐出一块肥肉只是因为吃腻了一样。“喘不上气。”海尔森抱怨着。那时候海尔森还不知道康纳这份爱是极其稀缺的存在。并不是说康纳不会爱人，而是说很少有人会爱海尔森。最终他们在这爱里各得其所：康纳得到了争吵与分歧，海尔森得到了伤疤与空虚。

“你觉得最近那位交际花怎么样？”珍妮说，“唔，我给你钱，你去包了她，去床上大展身手，别总在我眼前晃悠。”  
“这是大家闺秀说的话吗？”海尔森说，“你真幽默，珍妮。”

茶怎么喝都是同一个味道，报纸上只有无聊的新闻与结婚声明，最经典的歌剧海尔森已经倒背如流，他也在歌剧院遇见过那位交际花，还给她开了几次门。“肯威先生，”她声音娇嫩，“有时间一定来我家喝茶。”海尔森也挺想去的，去和她聊天，听她弹钢琴唱歌，但问题在于就算海尔森使劲盯着她的脸蛋与胸脯看，也生不出把她按在钢琴上粗野的干一场的欲望。没有欲望意味着没有满足。原来衰老是这么悲惨的事情。  
也不是全然没有欲望。某天晚上海尔森梦见康纳后，射了一裤子，醒来时相当不舒服。

海尔森在这种无趣的生活里过了五年，足足五年。在这五年里，伦敦宗大团长换人了，警察局局长卸任了，歌剧院老板去世了，连英国兄弟会也换了套领导班子。甚至有一天有一个高级刺客前来拜访了海尔森。  
“我父亲生前经常提起您，”刺客认真地说，“您曾使他印象深刻。”  
海尔森心里暗笑，他实在想不起来那位刺客姓甚名谁，但还是配合的说：“你父亲的身手也很让我难忘。”  
“我父亲当时只负责文书工作，”刺客盯着海尔森，“他念叨您是因为您只抢走了情报，放过了他一条性命。”  
尴尬啦。  
“那大概是我记错人了。”海尔森勉强说。  
“无论如何，”刺客把手里的礼物放下，“祝您生活愉快。”他甚至带礼物来了？兄弟会能不能管管这种行为？  
海尔森真的不记得那个人了。不过那时他一定很年轻，才会手下留情。

在某个同样无聊，寂寞的下午，窗外下着雨，珍妮坐在书房里扶着老花镜看书。海尔森在她身边把玩一块鹅卵石。也许他是无聊，也许他只是不想一个人呆着。现在是下午四点，又一个无趣的一天即将结束。  
“我老了。”海尔森念念有词。  
“你是老了，真奇怪你还没老死。”珍妮辛辣地说。  
“在亲爱的姐姐死之前，我实在是舍不得死。”  
“快拉倒吧，你到现在都没接受你老了的事实。”  
“我接受了。”  
“你没接受。”  
“我接受了。”  
“你没接受。”  
“那我没接受。”  
“你就是没接受。如果你接受了就不会挂在嘴边感叹。你不就是想让我安慰你吗？矫情。”  
“……珍妮，你不怕死吗？”  
“人总是会死的，海尔森，你很怕吗？”  
“我不怕。”  
我不怕死，我只是怕老死。我怕我老的只能躺在病床上，让别人喂饭，甚至不能自己去厕所。我怕我对世界无能为力，不能够再留下一点痕迹。我怕我意识模糊忘却我经历的所有悲欢离合，我怕我悄然离去没有人为我悲叹惋惜。我怕我的野心无人述说，我怕我的故事无人怀念。我怕被遗忘。我怕被遗弃。  
“我本该死在美洲。”海尔森喃喃着举起手看着上面的青筋。他是不是长了块老人斑？  
“你知道广场那边有个桥牌俱乐部吗？你喜欢打牌吗？”珍妮放下书，“再往东有一个读书会。如果你喜欢看拳击赛，我也知道哪里有地下拳场。”  
“要是你不想让我在你面前烦你，我也可以回房间的。”  
“你知道劳恩斯夫人吗？”珍妮问，“听说她风韵犹存，闺房寂寞，与有夫之妇偷情会不会给你的生活添点刺激？”  
“……你是被什么魔鬼附体了吗？”海尔森悚然道。  
“你叫几个白教堂区的妓女来家里也没关系，都说非法妓女比合法妓女来的有意思。”  
“我要请神父来家里了，珍妮。”  
“你考虑结婚吗？就只是找个贫穷的，年轻的，看的过去的姑娘，一年之内就能给你生个孩子的那种。你看新来的女佣如何？”  
“……把十字架贴在你身上，你会尖叫着冒青烟吗？”  
“不开玩笑，海尔森，”珍妮蹙眉，“我认真的。”  
上帝啊她是认真的。  
“你到底在干什么，珍妮？”  
“就只是觉得你需要点刺激。”珍妮安然说。  
海尔森过了好一会儿才回过味来。  
“你是在怕我自杀吗？”  
“你不交朋友，不出门，不笑，我不得不做此联想。”  
“天哪珍妮，我发誓我没有计划自杀。”  
“是啊，你没有，你顶多就是走在河边等着掉下去，站在窗户边希望突然头晕翻下去，把枪放在枕头下等着走火，吃饭少吃点等着饿死。”  
“你把我说的太傻了，”海尔森恼怒地说，“我才没有那样子。”  
“但你对生活了无意趣，这个你不能反驳。”  
海尔森没吭声。珍妮说的没错。  
“现在，拿着伞，去桥牌俱乐部，”珍妮吩咐道，“认识几个绅士，打几场牌，钱你随便输，不打到六点，不许回家。”  
“我不会去……”  
“否则今晚不供应安眠药。”  
靠，真狠。  
“你就是个恶毒的疯婆子。”海尔森一边吐槽一边站起来。疯婆子得意一笑。  
“快去。”

出门前海尔森差点忘了拿伞，幸亏男仆体贴的递到他手里。该死的伞，该死的雨天，该死的伦敦，该死的桥牌俱乐部，海尔森看不到这一切有任何意义。他打一百局惠斯脱也不能改变什么。海尔森丢掉的存在感不可能通过一个俱乐部找回来。他老了，什么都没有了，他被遗忘了，那就应该呆在角落里，像一个被遗忘的八音盒一样在桌角落灰生锈，过他那苍白，疲惫，衰老，多余，无意义的生活。珍妮完全是好心，但她总以为自己能拯救海尔森似的。实际上，她做不到的。海尔森已经疲惫衰老到对任何事情都不感兴趣了。  
路上没有几个人，偶然有一辆马车骨碌碌地行驶过去。海尔森迷惘地漫步到桥牌俱乐部门口，开始怀疑自己是不是真的能找到打牌的乐趣。这时他发现他收不回伞，因为左手用不上力气。该死的伞，该死的雨天，该死的伦敦，该死的桥牌俱乐部。他恼怒地做着无谓的努力。还有什么时候比现在更逼迫人接受现实？海尔森·肯威已经连把伞都对付不了了。  
一只温暖有力的手横了过来，按住他的左手，帮他把伞收了回去。海尔森半是恼怒半是感激地看了过去。  
哦……  
哦。  
下午好，康纳。

“父亲。”康纳局促地说。他还穿着那身刺客袍，在伦敦街头别提多显眼了。那只手依然按在海尔森手上，就像是从未离开一样。海尔森并不惊讶，人老了有点幻觉也很正常。  
除非……这不是幻觉。  
康纳变了。他的脸比以前更沉静更老成，那些天真的神态几乎消失了，取而代之的是某种中年人的冷酷与沉稳，很正常，康纳大概有三十岁了。但他的眼睛，还是那么明亮，透着在文明世界永远找不到的光。再也没有比这更尴尬的时刻了。康纳看起来更有魅力而海尔森连把伞都收不起来。  
“……你……”海尔森吐出这一个词，便再也说不出话来。康纳露出了惊讶的表情大概是因为海尔森的嗓音。怎么，你以为你父亲还有把能唱歌剧的嗓子吗？  
康纳在假装从容但长了眼的人都看得出来他非常紧张。他搓着手，把茧子搓的哗哗响。  
“伦敦兄弟会需要我的协助，”他解释似的说，“所以我想……顺便来看看你。”  
哈，哈哈，顺便。不过没什么好生气的，海尔森已经过了认为自己应该被特别拜访的时候了。  
“那还真是稀罕。”海尔森极力让自己镇定自若。  
“你挺难找，我都打听不到你，只有一个刺客知道你住在哪儿。”  
“这很正常，”海尔森说，“我不太出门。”  
然后他们都没有再说话，只是互相打量着，让沉默充斥在他们之间。海尔森注意到康纳比以前还要强壮，雨水沾湿了他的头发与锁骨，这孩子下雨从来不打伞。海尔森脑子里闪过一些破碎的画面，大约都是康纳鼓胀的胸肌，细腰，诱人的长腿，小狼崽在白齿间露出一点粉红的舌尖勾引的笑起来。突然间海尔森就不行了，腿软了，血都在往下涌。天知道他有多久没勃起了，两年？三年？  
康纳的眼睛里简直在着火。他一把按住海尔森，把对方压在墙上，送上了嘴唇。海尔森饥渴地吮吸啃咬，张开嘴让小狼崽把舌头送进来。康纳那样用力以至于快要把海尔森挤碎在他和墙中间。海尔森在这个吻里尝出思念，欲火与经久的渴望。天哪，康纳，这是康纳，这是海尔森梦里才会出现的人。为什么他的味道还是如此可人？  
小狼崽在用裤裆磨蹭海尔森，似乎想隔着布料把海尔森操进墙里。海尔森注意到他脸色绯红，眼神迷离，欲火焚身，胯下鼓起一大包。海尔森恨不得在这里把他给办了，但是俱乐部里一阵不明所以的哄堂大笑同时唤醒了他俩。  
康纳松开了他，海尔森因此不满地叹息了一声。两人四目相对，在对方眼睛里看出各自的渴望。  
“旅馆，”康纳提醒他，“我们得找个旅馆。”  
哦对，旅馆，他们刚才差点没在大街上干起来，幸好街上没有人，否则他俩都得因为有伤风化进班房。  
康纳抓起海尔森的手就走，他们走的歪歪扭扭，浑浑噩噩，这场景肯定难看极了。海尔森歪斜着身子靠在他肩膀上，几乎要傻笑起来了。疯了，他们肯定都疯了。  
他们终于挤进了一家小旅馆，老板正在柜台处昏昏欲睡。康纳付了一晚上的钱，要了走廊尽头的房间，甚至还有余裕问是否提供晚饭。“房间有菜单，”老板叹了口气，“下楼点餐就是了。”这会儿海尔森还傻不拉叽地盯着康纳看，直到康纳把他拉进房间他才反应过来。  
这只是个便宜的隐蔽的小旅馆，房间里光线昏暗，除了床和桌椅以外几乎没有多余的家具，再也没有比这里更适合的地方了。  
起初他们只是互相试探地看着对方，最终海尔森抢先出手了，砰的一声把康纳压在门上，饥渴地吻着他，康纳在他嘴里哼哼着，粗鲁地挺动胯部。“摸我，”康纳含含糊糊地说，“求你。”海尔森一把攥住康纳翘起的阴茎，惹得他“啊”了一声，身子登时就软了，差点顺着门滑下去。海尔森架起他来，边亲他聊做解馋，边脱着彼此的衣服，恨不能肌肤相亲。康纳的肌肉比以前还要结实，多了许多陌生的伤疤，他不是那个二十岁的少年了，但海尔森心里总记得他最年轻最活泼最可爱的时候。  
他们混乱地丢掉了衣服，海尔森丢脸地被自己的裤子绊倒了，好在他及时抓住了康纳，让两个人一起摔进床铺里。他的儿子甚至还笑了两声，这个小混蛋。康纳被他压在身下，头发散开来，眼睛里泛着温柔的光。他的嘴唇柔软，肌肤滚烫，身上简直流淌着奶与蜜，甜美至极。  
“我们什么都没有。”海尔森勉强找回一点理智，提醒了康纳。康纳不满地瞪着他，大概很不喜欢被人从情欲里唤醒，可能海尔森不顾一切把他操开操坏操到血流如注会更合他的心思。操，这个想法差点没让海尔森直接缴械。  
康纳把手臂伸到床下，捞起自己的衣服摸出一盒油。海尔森来不及思考那是做什么用的，就立刻打开抹在手指上。康纳尽量分开双腿，方便海尔森的动作，看到他这样迎合，叫海尔森实在欲火焚身。更何况海尔森的手指已经在他的肉穴里，紧致，温暖，湿润，焦灼地吮吸着侵入者。这孩子的阴茎正硬挺着搭在小腹处，无能为力地流出清液。  
“父亲，”康纳声声哀求着，“父亲，快一点，我不行了……”  
操啊，康纳，你这是在要我的命呢。  
海尔森拔出手指把自己挪到他两腿之间，康纳兴奋地浑身都在发抖。“你冷吗？”海尔森像个毛头小子一样傻乎乎地问，然后才意识到自己真是傻。谁会在这个时候因为冷而发抖呢？  
抵住穴口然后侵入的感觉陌生又熟悉，那感觉像是……像是北美的风迎面吹来。听起来挺诗情画意的，其实意思就是爽到上天。康纳的喉咙里发出了类似于垂死的声音，他最柔软的地方正被人一点点撑开填满。海尔森也好不到哪里去，他昏沉地沉迷在这种陷入淫靡秘穴的感觉里，阴茎被完美的包裹着，像是陷入了温暖的沼泽。顶端蹭过了康纳的敏感点，逼的他颤抖哭叫。“海尔森，”他的声音飘忽着，“我好想你……”  
“天哪，康纳。”海尔森咬住了他的脖颈，一鼓作气往里顶。他想要深入到康纳的身体里，深入到康纳的内脏里，想要永远留在那潮湿，放浪，淫荡的巢穴里。他在这种快乐里忘却了自己，忘却了姓名，忘却了伦敦，忘却了阵营，甚至忘却了自己的年龄。他以为他还是个年轻人，遇见了毕生所爱，正努力的与那人融为一体。康纳在他身下辗转哭泣，被操得浑身酥麻，双腿淫荡地缠在对方腰上。海尔森脑子里嗡嗡直响，他在快感的浪潮里越冲越高越冲越高，终于在最后一刻抓紧了康纳的肩膀，把自己一切的爱意与欢欣全部射进那湿润的深处。他的小狼崽脚趾蜷起，眼睛向后翻过去，是极乐的征兆。  
“父亲！父亲！”年轻人嘶叫着，“再来一下！最后一下！”  
康纳说了再来一下，他需要再来一下。海尔森  
要不行了，已经在高潮的余韵里了，手脚麻痹，难以动弹，但他最终还是趁着没有软下去，拼命地从头皮发麻的快感里挣脱出来，调动身体用力往里一顶——  
康纳到了，绝对到了，这孩子的尖叫让海尔森担心会掀破房顶。火热的情欲和爱意在他的胸腔里来回碰撞几乎要破开胸骨冲出来。当然不能够冲开，作为替代，他差点射在海尔森脸上。  
眼前的白雾渐渐散去后，海尔森才能看清眼前的一切。他正趴在康纳身上，胸肌枕起来真的很舒服。康纳正在把玩他的头发，那基本已经全白了。海尔森这几年老的前所未有的快。  
“你还能吗……？”康纳有点羞涩地问，“嗯……我还想要……”  
海尔森瞪着他，发现他果然又开始硬了，而海尔森自己还在不应期里挣扎，阴茎树了个半旗就软下去休息了。年轻人。天哪。  
没关系，海尔森有的是办法满足这个淫荡的小东西。他把自己支撑起来，抬起康纳的腿，康纳配合地自己抱住膝弯，暴露出被操得洞开，还正淌出白浊的烂红的穴口。海尔森口干舌燥地俯下身去，用舌头卷起那些精液与淫水的混合物，又把舌头往肉穴里塞，一路舔进去越舔越深。康纳的叫声诱人到不可思议，而且流水流的不能称之为流水，简直是漏水。他用混杂着气声的声音发出了一阵“Ah—Ah—Ah”的声音，世界上没有人能在这种叫床声里把持得住。海尔森决心要给他前所未有的快乐，如果康纳这么想要，就应该让这孩子爽个够。所以他用舌头操着康纳，品尝着康纳，沉迷于肉欲的味道里，甚至用牙磨了磨边缘的穴肉。康纳颤颤巍巍地哭出声，抬起屁股要躲避这种折磨，却被父亲按住胯部更加深入忘情地舔吻他淫浪的肉穴。他爽的小腹都胀痛了，海尔森还是不肯放过他，直到把他舔的承受不住捂着脸哭起来才高抬贵手。这时候他甚至还没有射，只能眼睛发直地瞪着天花板。  
“好舒服啊，父亲，好棒，”他喃喃自语，“我还要，我还要……”  
“还要？”海尔森亲着他的脸，然后把嘴里的味道与他分享，淫靡的，令人性起的味道，让康纳一时间迷乱起来。当海尔森架起他的双腿用力往下压，让他自己的腿把自己的胸肌挤压出乳房一样的形状时，他自然无法反抗。  
现在，海尔森终于能把勃起的阴茎操进他烂红的肉穴里了。康纳已经彻底变成了一个不要脸的一心只想被操透的小婊子，扭动着腰身与屁股迎合海尔森的动作。海尔森会让他爽的透透的，爽到他的屁股再也离不开海尔森的阴茎。太湿了太热了太软了太爽了，海尔森眼睛都睁不开了，只能埋头苦干，把肉穴干到水花四溅，干的康纳理智全无，变成只会赞美他阴茎的小荡妇。他低头啃咬康纳的乳头，咬出一个个牙印，康纳更是牙尖嘴利，早就给他留了好几个血痕。他们撕咬着操干着，恨不能把对方吃进肚里，再也不用分开了才好。  
终于海尔森觉得自己的灵魂越飞越高，穿过了云层，一直到他不可知的境地去。快感狂潮里康纳蓦然睁开双眼，那狂热的眼神叫海尔森再也不能把持住，只能往里深入再深入，身体僵直地射进去，一股，一股又一股，把康纳填满，射的康纳又哭又叫，前后一起漏水，射的床单上一大片水渍。  
我的，我的康纳，我的好孩子。海尔森吻着他汗湿的鬓角。我的好康纳。  
“父亲，”康纳软糯地呢喃着，“好棒啊……”  
海尔森倒在他身上动都不想动。  
“想你了，”康纳喃喃道，甚至有眼泪在眼眶里打转，“想的心里火烧火燎，浑身都痛，想的都受不了了……”  
海尔森怜爱地抚摸他，想要抚去他所有悲伤。康纳显然明白他的意思，很快便收了眼泪露出一个温暖的微笑。  
“我饿了，”康纳几乎在撒娇，“我们吃饭吧。”  
海尔森笑了一下，神清气爽地坐起来。他想抽烟，但是没带烟斗，不过旅馆有提供烟卷，下层劳动人民的最爱，值得尝试。  
“我不知道你抽烟。”康纳看了他一眼，拿起床头柜的菜单。  
“我这几年无聊的很，不能培养点爱好吗？”海尔森点燃了烟卷，呃，太冲了。  
“我想喝汤，”康纳研究着菜单，“咱们吃点吐司，再来点羊肉怎么样？”  
“你看着办，”海尔森专心致志地抽烟，“想吃什么吃什么。”  
康纳似乎觉得这是种纵容，笑嘻嘻地在海尔森脸上亲了一口，穿衣服下楼了。海尔森认真地吐着烟圈，专注于看它们飞高高。  
一分钟都没有，康纳就回来了。“他们居然没有肉汤，”他抱怨着，“只有冰冷的蘑菇汤，太可怕了。我让他们热了一下，一会儿把饭菜送来。”  
海尔森歪头看他，不明所以地一笑。  
“父亲，”康纳坐在他身边，“你这几年过的怎么样？”  
“你猜呢？”  
“……说真的，我以为你能在长老会混个位置。”  
“他们不追究我杀了伯奇就不错了。”海尔森冷笑着说，继续吐烟圈，一个，两个，再来一个。  
康纳直起身，像只好奇的小猫一样用手去抓烟圈。操，可爱死了。  
“你三十了。”海尔森故意说。  
“二十九。”康纳抱住他亲了好几口。  
唔，行，二十九。  
外边的雨还在下，没完没了。现在大概已经六点半，海尔森不能按时回家了，不过他已经把这事儿忘干净了。  
“康纳，”他若有所思地看着窗外，“你有没有……”  
“什么？”  
“很烦伦敦。”  
“……伦敦是跟美洲不一样，不过……还好。”  
“我很烦，”海尔森自顾自道，“我讨厌这个地方，讨厌的不行。我实在是烦腻了。每个人都走来走去，做这个做那个，我早就受不了了。”  
“每个地方都这样的，父亲。”  
“是吗？但是这里尤甚。我闭着眼都知道每个人在做什么。男人们坐着马车出门，彼此握手鞠躬，一面对妻子忠诚一面包养情妇。女人们管家，看歌剧，听布道。他们每天吃一样的东西，说一样的话，做一样的事情，永远住在石头和虚伪造就的城市。我简直不明白为什么他们可以忍受这种一模一样的生活。”  
“父亲……”康纳想说什么，却被敲门声打断了。他立刻跳起来打开门，好让旅馆老板把饭菜送进来。海尔森注意到老板在斜睨他俩，这才意识到自己还裸着身体，只在下面盖了条被，上半身有的是小狼崽留下的牙印和吻痕。  
“没事，”康纳注意到他的表情，一边把老板推出去一边说，“我给了他双倍的钱。”  
“真可惜，”海尔森笑了，“要是他喊风化警察来抓我们，那才有意思呢。”  
“那你就得光着跟我跳窗户逃跑。”康纳把羊肉夹在面包里递给海尔森。真好吃，就是汤真难喝。  
有那么一会儿他们默默地吃饭，谁也不说什么。过了一会儿康纳突然说：“跟我回美洲吧，海尔森。”  
海尔森一时间没说出话来。  
“我知道你过得很不好。跟我回去吧。”  
“哦……”海尔森勉强道。  
“我会照顾你，”康纳恳求一般说，“我们每天晚上都会睡在一起，你一点也不会无聊。现在我有一个庄园，还有很多土地，你可以负责管理他们。我们可以一起出去打猎，出去散步，做任何你想做的事。你一点也不喜欢伦敦，我看出来了，你应该跟我回家。”  
回家吗……  
“康纳，”海尔森严肃地看向他，“你到底来伦敦做什么。”  
康纳嘟囔了几句作为辩解，最终还是低下了头。  
“我来找你，”康纳低声道，“我想把你带回家。我知道这很离谱，我差点杀了你，但是我想你，太想你了，一有力气就忍不住思念你。我实在忍受不了这种孤独的生活了。”  
康纳啊，康纳，可怜的康纳。  
“跟我回去吧，”康纳还在祈求他，“求你了，海尔森，我知道你还爱我。”  
我当然爱你，即使你是刺客而我是圣殿骑士，即使你曾经扭头就走毫无留恋，即使你险些要了我的性命，即使你毁掉了我半生的心血，杀死我的同伴，我也依然爱你。在我看你的时候，所有仇恨都会烟消云散，取而代之的只有无穷无尽的怜爱与向往。  
“跟我走吧。”为什么康纳可以轻巧地说出这样的话？难道这个世界上只有海尔森沉浸在无边无际的痛苦里？还是说，康纳专为拯救他而来？他们真的不会再次因为分歧决裂吗？  
康纳扑进他的怀里，依然在恳求他。海尔森无法控制自己的脑子，他已经想到了波士顿与纽约的蓝天，生机勃勃的城镇，开拓地摇曳的树枝，那是他居住了三十年的地方，比住在伦敦的时间更长更久。还有康纳，他的儿子，他的挚爱，也会在那里陪伴他。康纳被思念苦苦折磨着，为此远渡重洋来见他，和他在这样的小旅馆里苟且偷欢，只为了带他离开这个无聊的，痛苦的沼泽。  
“但是珍妮……”海尔森勉强说。  
“姑姑会同意的，”康纳说，“我一直想你，可我以为你在伦敦过的很好，你知道，那是你的故乡而且你会很有钱……但是姑姑写信告诉我你情况不太好。我就忍不了了，我非得来见你不可。”  
“等等……珍妮，给你写信？你们怎么联系上的？”  
康纳露出诧异的表情。  
“我当然能联系她，她是英国兄弟会经费的主要来源人啊。你不知道吗？”  
“我当然不知道。”海尔森没好气地回答。所以珍妮与兄弟会挂钩，难怪不让海尔森看账本，而且她早就知道自己有个侄子，全世界只有海尔森被蒙在鼓里嘛。阴谋，全是阴谋。  
“父亲，”康纳吻着他，“跟我走吧。”  
海尔森没有回答。他的眼睛已经看见了未来。他的心已经逃离了伦敦，飞向了新大陆。他看见和煦的阳光，自由的城市，和康纳，康纳，康纳。每一天早上他都会在康纳身边醒来，和他爱的孩子好好的亲热一番，然后做任何想做的事情。海尔森终于明白，要摆脱苦闷的生活，只需要有一个康纳。  
小狼崽还在期待地看着他，像是在等死刑判决书一样等待答复。海尔森把他拉上床，给他最好的爱抚与亲吻，分开他的双腿再一次享用了他。康纳在他身下眼泪汪汪，动情地喘息着，依然在等待一个答复。  
海尔森抱紧了他。


End file.
